


Mine/Yours

by jalex813



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comforting!Rosita, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Wynsita, jealous!Wynonna, make-up sex, possessive!Wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalex813/pseuds/jalex813
Summary: An incident at Shorty’s leaves Wynonna feeling jealous and insecure. But Rosita knows just how to comfort her.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Mine/Yours

“He wasn’t flirting with me.”

“He  _ so _ was,” Wynonna insisted as she slammed the bar door shut. She was livid. They had just come back from a ‘family get-together,’ as Waverly insisted on calling it, at Shorty’s and  someone had spent the night getting handsy with her girlfriend.

“And even if he was, I was  _ definitely _ not flirting with him.” Rosita, for her part, was exasperated. She knew this was going to be a fight from the minute they’d walked in and he poured her a shot with that annoyingly charming twinkle in his eye.

“Well, you weren’t  _ not _ flirting with him.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means,  _ Rosita _ , that it’s not like you were shrugging him off,” the Heir spat, tossing her leather jacket onto a chair so hard it tipped over.

“He’s our friend, Wy. Am I supposed to just be blatantly rude to him?”

“Yeah, our friend,” Wynonna repeated bitterly. “Our friend you used to sleep with.”

“Are you  _ really _ going to go there?” Rosita asked in disbelief, placing her hands on her hips. “I’m not the one who had a baby with him.”

“Unintentionally.”

“And _I’m_ not the one he was madly in love with, so seriously ... just don’t even.” The Latina legitimately looked hurt now, and a pang if guilt hit Wynonna right in the heart. She wasn’t actually mad at her girlfriend, she was just taking out her frustration on her. And yes, she realized that wasn’t fair but flashes of Doc running his fingers down her arm sensually had her seeing red.

“Well I’m the one who who’s madly in love  with _you_ and I _fucking hate_ it when he drools over you like he did all night tonight, okay?” Wynonna was almost trembling at this point. She didn’t want the other girl to see her like that so she turned around, like somehow just not looking at Rosita would make her invisible or something.

“Baby ...” The former Revenant softened and walked over to where her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and resting her chin on a stiff shoulder. Her touch comforted Wynonna immensely, and she leaned her entire body into it.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, resting her head back against Rosita. “I just ... the way he was looking at you and touching you just ... it just brought me back to when you guys were together and I was just a jealous bitch all the time and I hated it and it drove me crazy and -“

“Hold up. When Doc and I were together ... you were jealous of  _ him _ ?” The Latina turned Wynonna around in her arms. 

“Uh ... yeah,” the Heir said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“How did I never know that?”

“I thought it was  pretty obvious that I was jealous.”

“Trust me, it was. I just always thought it was the other way around, you know? I ... I thought you wanted him.”

“Really? How?”

“Wynonna, you were quite literally carrying his baby,” Rosita pointed out.

“Yeah but I also  _ quite literally _ gawked at you every chance I got.”

“I thought it was just the boobs.”

“I mean, it was,” Wynonna conceded, glancing down at her girlfriend’s boobs quickly and licking her lips. “But it was also everything else. Did you really not know I had a  raging , hormonal, crush on you?” 

“I can honestly say I had absolutely no idea. I actually kind of thought you hated me.” 

“I definitely did not. I just ... I couldn’t watch you two together,” Wynonna said sadly. She wrapped her arms loosely around Rosita’s neck and pulled her closer before continuing. “It would drive me absolutely crazy because you looked so happy and he was annoyingly flirty and charming with you and I was just this giant pregnant whale who had not a chance in Hell.” 

“First of all, you were not a ‘giant pregnant whale.’ You were absolute fucking gorgeous, just like you’ve always been,” Rosita told her, grabbing her by the hips and bringing their bodies flush together. Wynonna bit her lip at the contact. “And second of all ... baby, all you had to do was say the word and I would have been yours. I fell for you the minute I saw those beautiful baby blues staring back at me.”

“Really?”

“Really,” the Latina confirmed, kissing her softly. She pulled back almost immediately and Wynonna chased her lips. Much to Rosita’s amusement.

“So, I could have had you literally this whole time?”

“I mean you  could have ... might have worked out better that you didn’t, though.”

“Right, because of the whole poofing thing.”

“Right. Regardless ... baby, you have to know that when it comes to you there is absolutely  no competition. Not then and  _ especially _ not now. It’s always been you and it will always  _ be _ you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky swear.”

“I’m sorry I got jealous,” Wynonna apologized, nuzzling her nose against Rosie’s.

“Don’t worry about it, baby.” Rosita pecked her on the lips before pulling away so she could start to change into comfy clothes. “Now tell me about this giant crush you had on me.”

“What do you want to know?” Wynonna asked, sinking into a chair so she could watch as her girlfriend undressed.

“Literally everything.”

“I mean, that’s a lot.”

“When did it start?”

“The first day I saw you when you popped up from behind the bar.”

“So when you shamelessly checked out my boobs?” As if she was timing it perfectly, Rosita chose that exact moment to rid herself of her bra and Wynonna’s mouth immediately watered. 

“So you  did notice.”

“Noticing someone check out my boobs - like you’re doing literally right now - does not equate to knowing about a massive crush,” Rosita informed her, tossing one of Wynonna’s old band t-shirts on. “People check out my boobs all the time.”

“Yeah I’ve noticed,” the Heir scoffed.

“ _ Anyway _ , continue.”

“I mean, do I really need to explain more? Why else would a pregnant lady spend so much time in a bar?”

“But you barely talked to me.”

“Again, baby bump insecurity. Plus ... relationship stuff. It wasn’t exactly something I could act on. In real life, anyway.” Rosita paused as she slipped a pair of sweatpants up her legs, and quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

“What does  _ that _ mean?” 

“You know ... I definitely acted on it in  _ other ways _ .”

“I need all the details.” The raven haired woman strode over to where Wynonna was sitting and straddled her lap.

“You’re  _ such _ a perv.”

“Oh I’m sorry that I find it unbelievably sexy that my current girlfriend has been getting off to the thought of me _for_ _ years _ .”

“This is so embarrassing,” Wynonna whined, burying her face into Rosita’s neck.

“Baby, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.”

“Sorry but desperate pregnant lady touching herself to thoughts of her baby-daddy’s girlfriend just does not sound sexy to me.”

“Well, it’s super sexy to me,” Rosita assured her, pushing her back slightly and kissing her softly on the lips.

“Right.”

“Would it help if I told you that I’ve also been getting off to the thought of you for years?” the Latina asked, grinding her hips slightly into her girlfriend’s. Wynonna stifled a moan.

“You have?” she inquired, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Fuck yes.”

“Tell me more.” Rosita looked at her wickedly and leaned in close to whispered directly into her ear.

“Ever since I met you ... anytime I touch myself the the  _ only _ person I think about is you.” The former Revenant took Wynonna’s earlobe between her teeth softly and tugged before starting a trail of kisses down her neck.

“More,” the Heir choked out.

“When I was on the run I went through a big brunette phase ... literally  only because it was easier to pretend I was fucking you.” Wynonna’s eyes widened and she pushed her girlfriend back slightly so she could meet her eyes.

“You thought about me when you’d fuck other women?”

“Babe ... I literally  _ sought out _ a certain type of woman just so it’d be easier for me think about you.” Wynonna gulped. Her body was suddenly on fire.

“Generally speaking I absolutely hate the idea of you with anyone else but ... that’s just ... fuck that’s so sexy.”

“Yeah I hate the idea of me with anyone else too.”

“What about  _ me _ with someone else?”

“Yeah, don’t even get me started.”

“So I’m not the  only jealous asshole in this relationship?”

“You’re definitely not. Knowing how much Doc loved you made me want to kill him ... because I wanted that with you.” The Heir’s heart melted and she tightened her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

“Is it like, super sad that it seemed like we were competing for Doc but really we were just hopelessly pining after each other.”

“It’s sad for Doc. I’m pretty fucking ecstatic that you had a big ol’ crush on me back then.”

“I mean, how could I not? Look at you ...” 

“Keep talking,” Rosita whispered against her lips.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Kiss. “And sexy.” Kiss. “And funny.” Kiss. “And smart.” Kiss. “And kind.” Kiss. “And did I mention sexy?”

“You’re so bad for my ego, you know that?”

“Look who’s talking.”

“I just point out facts.”

“Oh yeah? What part of what I just said isn’t a fact?”

“Touché.”

“I love you ...  _so fucking_ much , Rosita Bustillos.”

“I love  _ you _ so fucking much.”

“I’m sorry I was a tool tonight.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“I trust you ... you know that. I’m just really bad at sharing.”

“You never have to share me.”

“Good.”

“I’m yours, baby.”

“Mine, huh?”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“So if I wanted to, say, take you over to the bed and fuck you ten different ways until you’re completely hoarse and can’t even scream my name anymore?” 

“Yeah, you could absolutely do that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“Noted.” With that, Wynonna hooked her arms around Rosita’s legs and stood up. The Latina let out a surprised yelp but Wynonna kissed her soundly as she walked them over the bed. She laid her down gently before ridding her of her sweatpants and beginning to strip off her own clothes. 

“Getting right down to business, huh?” Rosita teased as she peeled off her own shirt, leaving her in just a pair of barely there black panties. Wynonna paused to gawk. Her girlfriend’s breast never ceased to amaze her and she  almost cursed herself for being such a hot, gay mess.  Almost . 

Once she had successfully stripped down to her own underwear she sunk to her knees at the edge of the bed and spread Rosita’s legs as wide as they would go. She glanced up to find her girlfriend propped up on her elbows, looking down at her with dark, lust filled eyes. Shooting her a wicked smile, she went to work trailing kisses up and down tanned thighs. 

“You’re going to tease the fuck out of me, aren’t you?” Rosita asked, letting out a whimper when Wynonna bit down harshly and sucked. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

“I’m not teasing, babe. I’m marking,” Wynonna informed her, switching over to the other thigh to repeat the same action. Rosita moaned louder this time when her teeth sank into the soft flesh.

“Marking?”

“Yeah ... you did say you were mine, didn’t you?” Realization dawned on Rosita and wetness immediately pooled in her panties. “Are you mine, Rosie?” 

“Yes, baby ... oh fuck ... I’m yours.” Wynonna’s mouth was latched onto the apex of her thighs, barely an inch away from where she needed her most. Her hips bucked involuntarily, eliciting a giggle from the Earp.

“Need something, babe?” she asked teasingly.

“Please, Wy ...”

“Please what, pretty girl? Use that filthy mouth of yours.” 

“Please eat my pussy, baby. I need your mouth on me. I need your tongue on my clit.” Wynonna shuddered at the words. Dirty talk had never really been her thing prior to Rosita. But now? The former Revenant could probably make her come with her words alone.

“Anything for your, babe.” With that, Wynonna moved her girlfriend’s panties to the side and ran her tongue firmly from the woman’s opening to her clit. She moaned loudly when the salty, sweet taste of Rosita hit her tastebuds. It was undoubtedly her favorite taste ever, and she was pretty certain should could spend hours between her legs drinking it in. Come to think of it, she definitely already had. 

“Fuck, Wynonna, that’s so good.” The Heir repeated the same move over and over, knowing it drove her girlfriend crazy, before wrapping her lips around the woman’s aching clit and sucking on it. She loved the feeling of it getting harder against her tongue as she sucked and soothed it. After a few minutes she released it with a pop and dragged her tongue lower, licking slowly into her core until her tongue was completely buried inside the Latina. Hips bucked wildly into her mouth as she began thrusting her tongue in and out and Rosita’s moans echoed throughout the barn. The woman was absolutely writhing for her, and to Wynonna, there was nothing sexier in the world. When she felt strong thighs begin to quiver on either side of her head, she knew she was close. She glanced up to find Rosita’s head tossed back in pleasure and her abs flexing hard, and decided it was time to push her completely over the edge. As her tongue continued thrusting at a delicious pace, she brought her hand up and began to work the Latina’s clit vigorously with her fingers. 

That did it.

“Holy fucking shit, I’m coming,” Rosita cried out as her body spasmed out of control. Wynonna slowed her movements but didn’t cease. Floods of arousal were spilling onto her tongue and she wanted to prolong Rosita’s orgasm as much as possible so she could greedily drink it all in. 

Once her orgasm subsided and her breathing evened out, Rosita propped herself back up on her elbows and looked down find her girlfriend peppering kisses along her hips. 

“I swear, Earp, that mouth of yours is fucking magical.”

“Think so?”

“I really do. Now why don’t you get up here so I can show you what mine can do?” Wynonna lifted her head and looked at her girlfriend wickedly. 

“Do you think I’m done with you?” she asked coyly. “Rosie, Rosie, Rosie ... I’m just getting started on you, baby.” Wynonna stood up from where she had been kneeling and reached over to open the drawer of her bedside table. The Latina gulped and bit her lip in anticipation. They only kept one thing in that drawer: their strap-on. 

The Heir pulled it out and immediately got to work securing it to her body. Once it was in place she turned back to Rosita and gave her the filthiest smile the former Revenant had seen in her entire 140 years of life. She walked back over to the bed with a sexy saunter and, without any warning, reached down and tore Rosita’s panties clean off. Grabbing her thighs, she pulled the raven haired woman closer so their hips were pressed together and positioned the the shaft of the strap-on so that it rubbed enticingly against her lover’s clit. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” she asked seductively, moving her hips back and forth slowly and creating just enough friction in between the dildo and Rosita’s wet pussy. The Latina nodded enthusiastically.

“Please, baby. I need you inside me.” 

“Yeah? You want me to fuck that gorgeous pussy of yours?”

“Mmm yes, baby. I want that so bad.” 

“Turn around for me, beautiful. Get on your hands and knees.” Rosita’s eyes lit up. She knew Wynonna loved to fuck her like that. As much as she claimed to love her boobs so much, she knew the Heir was actually a huge sucker for her ass. She sat up to turn around, but took the opportunity to place a searing kiss on Wynonna’s lips, one that her girlfriend immediately deepened. After a few moments though, she pulled back and got in position, tossing her lover a seductive wink as she bent over in front of her. “God, you are so fucking sexy, baby.” 

Strong hands found their way to Rosita’s hips and pulled her back roughly so that they collided with Wynonna’s. She moaned at the contact - she always did like it a little rough.

“You ready for me, babe?” Wynonna asked as she positioned the tip of the strap-on to line up with her lover’s opening. Another enthusiastic nod was a the coaxing she needed and she slipped the entire length of the dildo into her easily. Both women moaned in pleasure. 

“Holy fuck, Wy ... I’m so full baby.”

“Yeah? You feel good, baby?” Wynonna husked as she began thrusting in and out. 

“So good, babe ... so fucking good.” The Heir smiled to herself. It wasn’t as if she required praise, but hearing her girlfriend talk like that always gave her just the ego boost she needed. All thoughts of Doc and their night at Shorty’s were completely gone from her mind, and it wasjust her and Rosie. Running her hands down, she palmed the Latina’s ass and squeezed hard. It was a god damn work of art. 

“God, I love fucking you like this, Rosie.” Her hips began thrusting harder and faster and she could feel the pressure building in her own core. Rosita was moaning away in front of her and her dark, silky hair falling along her back just looked too damn enticing. So Wynonna reached forward with one hand and grabbed a handful of it by the roots, tugging lightly as she pounded the strap-on harder into the former Revenants core. And the effect it had was exactly what Wynonna had hoped for.

“Fuck yes, baby, I love that so much. Pull my hair harder. You’re fucking me so good baby,” Rosita practically yelled. Wynonna happily obliged and soon she was teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“I’m going to come, Rosie. I’m going to come so hard inside you, baby.”

“Me too, Wy. I’m so close.”

“Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, baby.”

“Say it again.”

“Mmmm I’m fucking yours, Wynonna Earp.” Suddenly both women were crying out in pleasure as their orgasms hit simultaneously and washed over them like a tidal wave. The Heir slowed her thrusts, and once they’d both come down, she pulled the strap-on out and discarded it, before collapsing on the bed with her girlfriend. 

“I’m still not done with you, but I need a breather after that one,” Wynonna panted. Rosita chuckled and wrapped herself securely around the other woman. 

“Understandable. You put in some _work_ there, Earp.”

“Always.” 

“Also, you can explain to everyone why I have marks all over me tomorrow.”

“I don’t need to explain, that’s the point.”

“Fair enough.”

“Hey,” Wynonna said softly. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Of course I know that,” Rosita assured her, kissing her softly. “And I love you. More than anything in the world.” Wynonna smiled widely. Her heart was so full. 

“So ... again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was just something that popped into my head. If you have a Wynsita prompt you’d like to see, toss it in the comments :)


End file.
